Men in Black: International
Men in Black: International is a 2019 American science fiction action comedy film directed by F. Gary Gray. The cast of the film consists of Chris Hemsworth, Tessa Thompson, Liam Neeson, Kumail Nanjiani, Rafe Spall, Rebecca Ferguson, and Emma Thompson. The film was released in the United States on June 14, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing. Plot In 2016, Agents H and High T of the MiB travel to Paris to stop an invasion of the Hive – a parasitic race who invade planets by merging with the DNA of the conquered species – at the Eiffel Tower using a wormhole included in the original migration to Earth. Twenty years earlier in 1996 Brooklyn, Molly Wright witnesses her parents being neuralysed by agents of Men in Black while she helps an alien escape, avoiding neuralysation herself. Twenty-three years later in 2019, rejected from FBI and CIA due to her "delusions" regarding alien life, Molly tracks down an alien landing and follows MiB agents to MiB headquarters in New York City. Caught entering the agency, Molly makes an impression on Agent O, arguing that she has proven her skills and has no life outside her search for the agency. She is awarded probationary agent status as "Agent M" and assigned to the organisation's London branch. There, M meets High T, head of the London branch, and Agent H. M learns about H and T's past; H has since developed a God complex, unconcerned with his duties and only keeping his job due to High T covering for him. M arranges for herself to be assigned to assist H in his meeting with Vungus the Ugly, his close friend and alien royalty. During their night out with Vungus, they are accosted by mysterious alien twins able to manifest as pure energy. These energy aliens fatally injure Vungus, who gives M a strange crystal before he dies, claiming that H has changed since they last met and cannot be trusted. M points out that few people knew Vungus' location, and that he was likely betrayed by one of the agents present when High T assigned H to guard him. Nervous at the possibility of a traitor within MiB, High T assigns Agents C and M to conduct an investigation while H is demoted to desk duty, with evidence suggesting that the alien energy twins had DNA traces of the Hive. H convinces M to join him in following a lead to Marrakesh, where they recover "Pawny", the last survivor of a small group of aliens attacked by the Twins. In averting his honour suicide, Pawny subsequently pledges his loyalty to M. They are trapped by MiB agents coordinated by C, who recovered video footage of Vungus passing the crystal to M and believes she is the traitor. With the aid of alien contacts Nasr and Bassam, H escapes with M and Pawny on a rocket-powered bike, and they learn that Vungus’ crystal is an ultimate weapon powered by a compressed blue giant. After the crash during their escape, they repair the damaged bike. Bassam steals the weapon and takes it to Riza Stavros, an alien arms dealer and H's ex-girlfriend. Travelling to Riza's island fortress near Naples, the trio attempts to infiltrate the base, but are caught by Riza and Luca Brasi, now Riza's second-in-command. Luca is discovered as the alien M rescued as a child. Luca returns the favour by allowing them to leave with the weapon while he keeps Riza contained. The three are then cornered by the Twins, who are killed by High T and a group of agents who had been trailing M and H. Although the case appears solved, H and M review the evidence and realise that the Twins' phrases of doing anything to save their planet suggests they required the weapon to use not as their allies but ‘‘against’’ the Hive, especially when the only evidence of Hive DNA was provided by High T. They discover High T has deleted the case file and did not send the weapon to evidence. C also realises High T's deception and allows H and M to follow High T to the Eiffel Tower. As they travel to the wormhole, M's questioning of H's memory of the Hive’s defeat reveals he was neuralysed. High T reveals himself as the converted mole of the Hive and activates a wormhole to draw them to Earth. However H draws out High T's true personality long enough for him to relinquish the ultimate weapon, allowing M to acquire the weapon, destroying High T, the wormhole and the Hive infestation trying to reach Earth. With the truth and tragedy of High T's assimilation into a Hive spy exposed, Agent O joins H and M in Paris, where she grants M full agent status and appoints H probationary head of MiB's London branch. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Agent H *Tessa Thompson as Agent M *Liam Neeson as the head of the UK branch of MIB. *Kumail Nanjiani as Pawny *Rafe Spall *Rebecca Ferguson *Emma Thompson as Agent O Videos Trailers Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 American action films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:Comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:2019 comedy films Category:2019 American comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s American comedy films Category:Science Fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:2019 American science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s American science fiction films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Parkes+MacDonald Productions Category:Imagenation Abu Dhabi films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Films directed by F. Gary Gray Category:Films written by Art Marcum Category:Films written by Matt Holloway Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Films produced by Laurie MacDonald Category:Films produced by Walter Parkes Category:Comedy science fiction films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:2019 comedy science fiction films Category:2019 American comedy science fiction films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:2010s American comedy science fiction films Category:Action comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:2019 action comedy films Category:2019 American action comedy films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s American action comedy films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2019 sequel films Category:2019 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Films based on comics Category:Films based on American comics Category:Men in Black films Category:Buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2019 buddy films Category:2019 American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s American buddy films Category:Films starring Chris Hemsworth Category:Films set in 2016 Category:Films set in 1996 Category:Films set in 2019